Various methods and apparatuses for filling liquids into foil bags including a spout are known from the prior art.
The known methods have the drawback that the exterior of the spout is sometimes wetted by the liquid.
It has been found that this entails a number of drawbacks. For instance, one drawback is that liquid present on the exterior of the spout and thus on the exterior of the bag has the effect that the bag gets soiled or tacky. On the other hand, this might create a hygienic problem because the externally adhering liquid is not protected by the sterile packaging of the bag.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for preventing wetting of the spout on the outside. This object is achieved by a method according to claim 1 and by an apparatus according to claim 9.
Advantageous embodiments are disclosed in each of the subclaims.